


Tooting the whole way to bed

by Lunarlux



Series: Lets not!fic this shit [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Curses, Fuck Or Die, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Spells & Enchantments, doesnt go into details tho this is a not fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki puts a curse on Steve, it's up to Tony to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooting the whole way to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I dreamed this, it was so weird but I woke up laughing. I DONT EVEN KNOW.

I WANT THIS BUT I REALLY DON’T FEEL LIKE WRITING THIS OUT SO HERE WE GO

STONY

OMG ALREADY PERFECT

BUT NOT REALLY LIKE PRE STONY END GAME STONY

UKWIM

THAT’S YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

I DON’T KNOW WHY I DIDN’T WRITE THAT OUT IN THR FIRST PLACE

OKAY ANYWAY

BACK TO THE STORY

SO STEVE

HE RUNS AHEAD OF EVERY BODY AND TRIES TO GET LOKI

AND LOKI IS LIKE NO FUCK U

AND HE PUTS A SPELL ON HIM AND RUNS AWAY

AND SO EVERYONE CATCHES UP AND TONY B LIKE

U DOUCHNOZZLE

WE A TEAM BITCH

U AINT SUPPOSED TO RUN AHEAD

AND STEVE LIKE I GOT CURSE

AND ERRYBODY LIKE C’MON CEREAL

WE JUST HAD CURSE LIKE LAST WEEK

Y U GOTTA DO ME LIKE DIS BOO

AND HE’S LIKE IDK WHUT HE DID TO MEH BUT HE DID SUMTIN BY THE WAY HE WAS SHITIN HIS PANTS LAUGHIN

AND THEY LIKE WHUTEVA

WE GON FIND OUT

SO THEN LATER

STEVE FEELS THE NEED TO POOP

SO HE GOES

BUT HE CANT

THEN RIGHT JUST THEN WHAT

HE REASLASED THE CRACKEN

HO SHIT SUN

AND HE CANT POOP ANYMORE

AND NOW HE CANT STOP FARTING

SO HE GOES OUT AND HE’S LIKE

VENGERS SEEMBLE

RLLY RIGHT NOW

AND THEN THEY LIKE WHUT

I THOUGH U WAS POOPIN

AND HE WAS LIKE

*BLUSHES ALL DA WAY TO TEXIS*

AND HE LIKE YA I CANT

ITS DA CURSE

AND TONY IS LIKE

NAW BOY YO CONSTAPATION DON’T MEAN SHIT

AND THEN STEVES LIKE I CANT STOP FARTING

AND THEY ALL TAKE LIKE EITY FEET STEPS BACK

LIKE EW U BITCH DATS NASTY

AND HE LIKE SRRY BRO

IT NARTURAL

AND CLINT IS LIKE SUPERNATURAL

HAHAHHAHA

AND THEN BRUCE IS LIKE I GO SCIENCE THIS SHIT OUT

AND NATASHA IS LIKE I B A LADY I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR UR NON EXSISTENT SHIT

SO SHE GONE

AND CLINT IS STILL PEEING HIMSELF ON THE GROUND

AND THOR IS CONFUSED AND IS LIKE

I SHALLETH GO SEEKETH MY BROSEPGHTH

AND TONY IS LIKE OKAY SO U WANT ME TO KEEP U COMPANY

AND THEN HE’S LIKE

YEAH *POOT* I’D *POOT* LIKE *POOT* THAT *POOT*

AND CLINT IS LEFT LAUGHING

THEN ONE THING LEADS TO ANOTHER

AND THREE DAYS LATER NOTHING

AND SO BRUCE IS LIKE THE POOP BUILD UP WILL KILL YOUR RACHET ASS

AND STEVES LIKE WHO U CALLIN RACHET U HOE

AND TONY B LIKE CALMETH DOWN

AND  CLINT BE LIKE U AINT THOR BITCH

THEN STEVE AND TONY GO INTO TONYS ROOM

AND THINGS AND CONVOS HAPPEN

AND THEN THEY END UP HAVING INTENSE BUTT SEX

AND THEN STEVE IS CURED

LIKE RIGHT AFTER TONY SPLOOGES IN HIS BOOTY HOLE

HE POOPS

RIGHT

ON

THE

BED

AND TONY SAYS

WELL SHIT

AND THAT’S THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me you're favorite parts ;)


End file.
